


A New Pair of Gloves

by Primadox



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Corvo's mark by the Outsider. Most of them are scared to question it, some don't care and others will help hide it. (So bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pair of Gloves

AN: This just randomly came to mind and I decided to write it down for a change. And post it which isn't me at all but whatever. Anyway sorry for any misspelled words and/or grammar errors and a bad summary. (I hate summaries so much.) 

-*-

Corvo sat in on the boat as Samuel took him and the unconscious Sokolov back to the Hound's Pit Pub. It was a long and rather quiet ride, with the only thing keeping it from being perfectly quick was the hum of the boat's engine and Sokolov's quiet snoring. Corvo looked at the mark on his left hand and ran his other fingers across it's permanent presence. He could feel Samuel's eyes on him but he did not matter. After all Samuel was just a boats man, an old boats man. If he ever spoke up about magic or somebody being marked, they would question him first and probably play it off as a crazy old fisherman who has been out to sea for far to long.

“I know it's not my place to say sir...” Samuel started. “And I wont question it, but does Emily know? Have the others noticed?” He questioned, already knowing the answer to it.

He dropped his hand and looked at the mask in his lap. “Emily doesn't or just doesn't care, but it's obvious the other have, they're just keeping quiet about it.”

The majority of the ride but remained quiet until the Pub came into view. Corvo looked up from the mask and to Samuel, who was looking for something in one of the many boxes he has on his boat. 

“It's not much.” He pulled out whatever he was looking for and tossed them over to Corvo. “But hopefully it will help.”

Corvo caught the pair of dirty black gloves and examined them. “Thank you, Samuel.” He said slipping the pair of gloves on.

-*-

Once Emily was put in power and his rank of Lord Protector returned to him, he was busier then ever. During what little free time he had or was required by Emily to take, he always did his best to visit the pub. Business the in their district was returning do to the cure of the plague and the pub had more business thanks to his visits. 

He sat at the bar chatting with Callista since she took control over pub since the owner was killed by Havelock. Her father was also helping out since he retired from the City Watch and gave Corvo a look of knowing. After all that happened he figured out that Corvo was the masked felon but refused to do anything about it. Not only because the man saved his life on request of his daughter, but he was doing the right thing and restored power to the Koldwin name.

The old boat man came in around the same time as normal and took his place at his normal spot. Corvo was seated next to him and the engaged in same small talk. It was nice to know that the great and powerful Lord Protector had time to visit him and the pub. Half way through his recent drink, Corvo was getting ready to leave, he had free time but couldn't spend all night out. Corvo reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a box, placing it in front of the boats man. 

“Thanks again.” He said before leaving to return to Dunwall Tower. Samuel watched him leave then looked at the box. He pulled open the box before long and smiled at the gift. A new pair of gloves to replace the ones he gave Corvo.

“Welcome, Corvo.” Samuel said before finishing off the last of his drink.


End file.
